Not Ready
by Scottie2787
Summary: One Shot: Everything finally seems to be perfect for Mike and Rachel they're living together, engaged, both doing what they love, but what if something could change all that and what if they're not ready?


**Not Ready**

The early morning sunrise shone through a slit in the curtains of Mike and Rachel's Manhattan apartment. Mike groaned and sat up slowly rubbing his eyes, the bed was empty, Rachel must have got up early, he glanced at the time, it was 8:30 am."Shit." He muttered under his breath, quickly throwing back the covers and jumping out of the bed, he was late.

Rachel handed him a cup of coffee as he came into the kitchen, he kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning Rach."

She was dressed smartly in a white blouse and grey skirt, her masses of dark, wavy hair fell onto her face.

"I can't believe I slept in, Harvey's going to kill me." said Mike.

"Last night must have tired you out." teased Rachel laughing, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

"I wouldn't be surprised." He laughed and leaned back to look at his watch. "Right, we better go."

She looked up at him and adjusted his tie. "Let's go."

* * *

"You're late." exasperated Harvey looking up from a file as Mike entered the room.

"I know, I know, it won't happen again."Mike said throwing down his messenger bag and coming over to the desk.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Harvey sighed and handing Mike a file.

"Better late than never, right?" Mike remarked smirking taking the file and went down to his own office.

* * *

Donna walked into the bathroom and went over to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Rachel?" she said as she caught a glimpse of her in the mirror a few sinks down.

"Oh hey Donna." She replied quietly as she dried her hands on a paper towel.

"You okay?" asked Donna as she approached Rachel.

Rachel looked pale, small beads of sweat we covering her forehead, her hair was damp and messy and her hands were trembling slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine Donna, I should really get back to work." She smiled meekly.

"No you're not Rachel, what's wrong? Are you sick?" she gripped Rachel by the shoulders gently so she could get a closer look at her.

"No, I'm good Donna, seriously." She looked Donna in the eye.

"Okay, I'm not convinced but if you say you're good then I'm not going to keep arguing." uttered Donna.

Rachel smiled and headed towards the door, a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea overwhelmed her, forcing her to grab onto the wall for support.

"Rachel!" exclaimed Donna rushing over to help hold her up. "Not sick my ass." She muttered. "Come on let's get you a drink of water."

Once they reached the staff lunchroom Rachel smiled as she took the glass of water with shaky hands from Donna.

"How are you feeling" she asked as she sat down across from her,

"A bit better, thank you Donna, I appreciate it."

"Do you think maybe you should take the rest of the day off?" Donna asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'll be okay, I've felt like this the past few mornings, it usually passes by midday, it's probably just a bug or something." She explained, trying to reassure a concerned Donna.

"Rachel?" said Donna slowly, a worried look covering her face.

"Yeah?"

"Sickness in the morning?" said Donna.

"What are you trying to say?" said Rachel quietly, although she knew all too well what Donna was hinting at.

"Maybe you should get a pregnancy test just to be sure." suggested Donna. "How about I go and buy one and you get back to work and you can take it later?"

Rachel nodded. "Just to make sure." She whispered, her stomach was in knots, surely this couldn't be happening.

* * *

Mike peeked his head around Rachel's office.

"Oh good you're here." He said smiling handing her a cup of coffee. "I just wanted to say hi to you before me and Harvey head off to court."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her pale face, she looked on the verge of tears.

"Yeah I'm good, just tired that's all."

"No wonder." Mike laughed while winking; he came over and kissed her tenderly on the forehead before leaving her office. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

A few minutes later Donna walked briskly into Rachel's office and placed a small paper bag on her desk. Rachel bit her lip worriedly as she looked at the bag and then at Donna.

"I'll meet you down in the bathroom in ten minutes." she instructed to Rachel.

Rachel nodded and slowly got up from her chair. She felt sick. She was at such a great stage in her career, she was in law school, her and Mike only just got engaged, everything was perfect and she wasn't ready for this, _they_ weren't ready for this. Not now, not just yet.

Rachel's hands were shaking as she held the pregnancy test in the small bathroom cubicle, waiting for it to reveal its results. A knock at the door startled her.

"Rachel? Is that you?" called Donna from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, give me a minute." She replied, shaking the test gently as if to speed up its results.

Then two small lines appeared, she doubled checked the instructions on the box just to make sure. A large lump formed in the back of her throat. Two lines meant positive. She fumbled at the lock on the door, tears welling up in her eyes. The door flew open and Donna knew straight away. Rachel shook her head holding out the test for Donna to see, tears streaming down her face. Donna grabbed Rachel and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to be okay." she rubbed Rachel's back gently.

"I need to tell Mike." Rachel breathed, her voice shaking.

Donna nodded and wiped Rachel's tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

Rachel's head was spinning; she didn't know how Mike was going to react to this. His office was empty which meant he was probably in Harvey's. She approached the office slowly and could see Harvey and Mike talking and laughing, they must have won their case. She took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door. They both turned around and Harvey nodded for her to come in, she opened the door and slowly stepped into the room.

"Mike, can I talk to you for a second?" Mike looked at Harvey for approval.

"One moment Rachel, we're almost finished here anyway."

"We won." exclaimed Mike beaming at Rachel.

"Mike it's important."

His smile faded slightly as he saw the concern on her face, her eyes looked slightly red-rimmed. "Ok I'll be with you in a minute Rach, I promise."

"But-"she protested becoming frustrated.

"Rachel just give us a minute?" said Harvey raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Mike I'm pregnant." She blurted out loudly.

Both men looked at her, the room was silent.

"What? How?" said Mike slowly and quietly, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know Mike." Her voice was shaking.

"Don't tell me I need to tell you about the birds and the bees?" said Harvey.

Mike and Rachel both glared at him.

"Not now Harvey." Mike said shaking his head in disapproval picking up his suit jacket. "I need some air."

"Mike, wait." Rachel said grabbing onto Mike's arm. He shook his head and she unwillingly let go, letting him walk out.

Rachel was now sobbing. Harvey ran a hand through his hair; he wasn't good in these situations. He gave a pleading look to Donna who rushed in and put her arms around Rachel, comforting her. "Mike." Donna mouthed to Harvey who nodded and got up from his desk.

* * *

Mike wasn't outside the building, so Harvey rang Ray and climbed into the car. They drove around for about an hour until they found him, sitting on a bench in the park. Harvey got out and slowly approached him; he could see a bottle of drink in the young associate's hand. Mike looked up when he saw Harvey standing in front of him, he eventually sat down.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mike his words slightly slurred.

"Are you drunk?" asked Harvey glancing at the bottle of whiskey, it was only ¼ full.

Mike sighed and looked at Harvey smirking slightly "You can't say you wouldn't be." He took another swig of the alcohol and handed it to Harvey.

"These things have a way of working themselves out."

"Harvey, I'm not ready for this." He said putting his hand out for the bottle, he took a large gulp and shook his head. "This isn't the right time, I can't be a father."

"There's never going to be a time when you feel ready Mike, you and Rachel love each other, you both have good jobs, a nice place, just look at it that way."

"I don't think I can do it." He said looking at Harvey; he looked back at him, lips pursed.

"I get it, this sucks and it's unplanned but you really need to talk to Rachel, she probably feels the same." Mike nodded and Harvey called for Ray to collect them.

* * *

Mike walked slowly into their apartment where Rachel was sitting on the couch with Donna; her face was red from crying. They both looked up at him; Donna smiled and got up from the couch gathering up her things.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Mike nodded and walked over to Rachel and sat down beside her, he placed his hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry I acted that way, It was just such a shock." he said.

"I know the feeling." whispered Rachel managing to laugh a little.

Mike's lips tugged up into a small smile. "Come here." he said pulling her closer to him; she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not ready for this Mike, what about law school?"

"I'm not ready either, but we'll work through this, our family is just starting a little ahead of schedule."

Rachel nodded and wiped her tears away. "I love you Mike."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Nine months later**_

After the initial shock was over Rachel began to take pregnancy in her stride, she was glowing from head to toe. She continued at law school and Rebecca was very understanding about everything. Although Mike and Rachel were still terrified of becoming parents, they knew that this would work out.

Mike hugged Rachel from behind, gently caressing her bump and he got ready for work. Her due date was near and much to her disappointment the doctor had advised that she take some time off work.

"Take it easy today and call me if you need anything."

"I will, don't worry" reassured Rachel kissing Mike before he left.

"Any day now, huh?" said Harvey smirking as he handed Mike a file for their latest case.

"It appears so." Said Mike taking a deep breath. "It honestly doesn't feel real."

"Well you better start believing it Dad." teased Harvey laughing.

"Don't even start, you're the old man here...Grandpa."

"Get to work before I contact Teen Mom offering them their latest couple."

"Very funny Harvey." said Mike taking the files.

Suddenly Donna burst into the room. "Mike, it's Rachel, she's gone into labour."

"Shit...Harvey, I have to go."

Harvey nodded. "Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

Mike smiled as he left the room; Donna insisted she'd catch a taxi with him to the hospital.

* * *

Rachel was lying in a hospital bed attached to various monitors when Mike rushed into the room. Donna waited out in the waiting area. He ran over to Rachel and kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked anxiously looking around at the equipment in the room.

"Can't say I'm feeling my best." said Rachel smiling feebly. "The contractions are getting strong." She said wincing as another one sent waves of pain through her body.

Mike gripped her hand, kissing it. "I'm here now."

Several hours passed and Rachel's pain became more intense. Her forehead was covered in sweat; her breathing was fast and heavy. Her grip on Mike's hand was becoming tighter and tighter.

"You're almost there." said a nurse encouragingly.

Mike pushed Rachel's hair out of her face and smiled at her. "You can do this Rach." She smiled back at him and closed her eyes. Her face was contorted in pain.

"Here it comes." exclaimed the nurse.

Mike held his breath in anticipation. The room was suddenly filled with the sound of a baby's cry.

"It's a boy!" announced the nurse wrapping a small screaming bundle into a white blanket.

Mike looked at Rachel a large grin on his face to see her tired face mirroring his. He kissed her forehead and continued to hold her hand while the nurses cleaned up their son.

"Here he is." smiled the nurse placing the baby into Rachel's arms.

"He's beautiful." She whispered stroking his cheek. The baby attempted to open his eyes, looking back at her with two bright blue eyes.

Mike shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe he's ours."

"Me neither." said Rachel looking up at Mike smiling.

* * *

A few hours later Donna phoned Harvey to tell him the news. Donna couldn't wait any longer to meet the baby.

"Congratulations." said Harvey patting Mike on the back."I'm proud of you...both of you."

He went over to Rachel and kissed her on the cheek and handed her a bouquet of flowers. "These are from me and Donna."

"Thank you."

"He's tiny." squealed Donna picking up the baby from the cot. "Mike he looks exactly like you."

"Great, another Mike that's exactly what we need." said Harvey laughing.

"So don't keep us waiting, what's his name?" asked Donna sitting down, cradling the baby in her arms.

Mike looked at Rachel and she smiled.

"James Harvey Ross." She grinned.

"You named your kid after me?" asked Harvey shocked.

"Well, James after my father, you just got the middle name." said Mike smirking at Harvey. "You've done so much for me Harvey; I thought that I should honour it in some way."

Harvey smiled at Mike and looked over at James. "Can I?"

"Of course." Mike said smiling, gesturing at Donna to hand James to Harvey.

Donna carefully placed the baby in Harvey's arms. He looked afraid and awkwardly held the small baby in his firm arms. "I'm new at this." He said looking down at the baby

. "We all are." laughed Rachel.

The room was filled with laughter from each of them. "I told you it'd work out" said Harvey looking at Mike.

"It more than worked out Harvey, he's perfect."


End file.
